


Roses and Vampires

by orphan_account



Series: Shoes!Verse [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was lying on his front, his face turned to the side, facing Frank.  His white face paint was smudged with the fake blood on his chin, now spread up the side of his face, his skin showing in places, mostly around his mouth, his lips swollen slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses and Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jokerindisguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerindisguise/gifts).



Frank squinted at the light beating down on his face and threw an arm over his eyes, groaning lowly. His head was pounding, his throat was dry, there was a horrible taste in his mouth, and his stomach was swishing around like he was on a rollercoaster.  
So, he'd been drunk the night before then?

There was a soft whine and a shuffling next to Frank that shook the bed springs lightly. Frank pulled his arm away from his face, and squinted at the man beside him.  
Gerard was lying on his front, his face turned to the side, facing Frank. His white face paint was smudged with the fake blood on his chin, now spread up the side of his face, his skin showing in places, mostly around his mouth, his lips swollen slightly.  
Well, that would explain the horrible taste in Frank's mouth then, he thought, smiling at Gerard's face, all smooshed against the pillow, the face paint staining the material (which Gerard would no doubt bitch about later).

Frank shifted onto his side, shuffling a little closer to his boyfriend. Gerard was still wearing that God damned vampire cape, knotted at his neck. All other items of clothing were gone - except for his boots, of course, though Frank was pretty sure he was the one that had insisted the boots had stayed.

It had been a Valentine's Day to remember, Frank thought, one hand reaching up to tug slightly at the knot in the strings of the cape, deciding it probably wasn't a good idea to let his slightly drunken boyfriend sleep with something tied around his throat.  
Their _first_ Valentine's Day, Frank smiled as the strings came loose.

Of course he'd stared at Gerard in confusion when he'd presented Frank with the hockey mask and fake machete.  
"Uh, thanks," Frank had said, holding up the glow-in-the-dark mask. "But it's, uh, Valentine's Day Gee...wrong holiday."

Gerard had frowned and shook his head. "It's a fancy dress party..."

"Oh." Frank said, looking down at the mask again. 

"If you don't wanna go, we can just-"

"No," Frank had cut him off, pulling the mask over his face. "But I still want roses."

It had been a strange way to spend their first Valentine's, Frank had to admit. He'd imagined dinner, red wine, flowers and then some slow, awesome, orgasmic sex, before passing out on top of Gerard, and waking up with a smirk on his face the next morning.

However, it hadn't been anything like that. They'd ended up at Mikey's Stupid Cupid Costume Party dressed as a serial killer and vampire, done too many shots and drank too many vodkas. Frank could briefly remember being pushed up against the back of Mikey's closet door with Gerard on his knees, mouth around Frank's dick, Frank's hands in his hair, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut.  
Frank was pretty sure that it wasn't long after that Gerard had (somehow - Frank couldn't quite remember how) got them both back to Frank's apartment and had made an easy job of tearing Frank's clothes and mask off (but of course insisted on keeping his cape on).

"Boots," Frank had said as he had dragged Gerard back onto the bed. "Keep the boots on."  
Gerard had nodded, biting gently at Frank's throat.

Gerard shuffled again, whining, dragging Frank from his thoughts.

"Hey," Frank smiled, pressing forward slightly, nose bumping off Gerard's.

"Glurgh." Gerard responded, screwing his eyes closed.

Frank giggled and bumped their noses once more. "Gee-ee!" He sing-songed, snaking an arm around Gerard's waist.

Gerard let one eye slip open. "M'sleepin'."

Frank rolled his eyes, then instantly regretted it. "Fucking booze..." He muttered, screwing his own eyes shut.

"Your own fault." Gerard muttered, pressing his face deeper into the pillow.

"Fuck you," Frank smiled. "You fucking fed me Jager, it's your fault."

Frank could see the corners of Gerard's mouth quirk upwards slightly.

"Fine." Frank said, shoving the covers from his body and sitting up, giving a groan and still squinting at the light sneaking evily through a gap in the curtains. "Stay. Mould into the bed."

"Bed." Gerard said happily, reaching out and pulling Frank's side of the quilt over himself as Frank climbed out of the bed.

Frank made a face at the lump of blankets, before he made his way to the bathroom, stumbling slightly, tripping over the plastic machete in the doorway.

After emptying his bladder with a satisfied sigh, Frank made his way to the kitchen, muttering about ungrateful boyfriends and his awesome coffee-making-skills. Just as Frank was pulling the soya milk from his fridge, his eyes caught sight of something red on the worktop by his microwave.

He straightened up, eyes on the single red rose.

"Huh." He said. He must have missed that in the rush to get Gerard's pants off the night before. Frank reached out, picking up the rose, and held it up to his face, sniffing at it lightly. He grinned, the fabric tickling his nose, Gerard's cologne tickling his senses.  
Of course Gerard would get him a fake rose, and of course he'd spray his own cologne on it.

"Synthetic roses last forever," Frank muttered to himself, fingers tracing the material gently.

He looked towards the open bedroom door, and bit his lip, before he took a deep breath.

"Uh, Gee?" Frank said, leaning against the doorframe.

"You better have coffee." Came Gerard's voice from the lump of bed sheets that was shifting slightly.

"Will you move in with me?"

The shifting paused, and slowly, Gerard's face appeared, the face paint streaked even worse than before, red stains on the bed sheets. His eyes fell on the silk rose in Frank's hands, before he looked up, meeting Frank's gaze.

"Yeah." He said softly. "Yeah. I will."

Frank nodded. "Yeah. Good. Awesome." He gave a small, shy smile. "I'll, uh, go make the coffee."

Gerard nodded, and returned under his fort of bed sheets - but not before Frank had seen the grin spread across his face.


End file.
